Africa' s Wild Fang
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Esa noche después de muchos días había soñado con él, un sueño terrible, en donde se repetía el día que lo vi marcharse. ¿Podía seguir siendo mi amigo a pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas verme derrotado? (Ginga' s POV) ¿Shonen-ai?


**Africa' s Wild Fang**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(16 de Enero de 2011)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: Esa noche después de muchos días había soñado con él, un sueño terrible, en donde se repetía el día que lo vi marcharse. ¿Podía seguir siendo mi amigo a pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas verme derrotado?

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Angst/ Drama.

**Advertencias**: Posibles Spoilers! Confusiones, Intento de Shonen–ai (Relaciones amorosas entre chicos. SI no te agarad la idea NO sigas leyendo, después no quiero quejas), Posible OCC.

Ginga' s POV.

Esa noche después de muchos días había soñado con él, un sueño terrible, en donde se repetía el día que lo vi marcharse. Y recordé lo difícil que había sido para mi ver como se iba una de las personas que en tan poco tiempo, además de considerarlo uno de mis mejores oponentes, se había convertido en un gran amigo y un gran apoyo; a pensar de qué, no nos conocimos de la mejor manera. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, hasta ese día no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto para mí esa amistad. Antes no me habría afectado en absoluto, después de todo yo estaba buscando retos, y él se volvió un desafío más que superar, antes de subir al siguiente escalón, rumbo a mi principal objetivo.

¿Podía seguir siendo mi amigo a pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas verme derrotado? Me había puesto a pensar en eso con demasiado detenimiento. Mi padre me dijo que en una beybatalla creas lazos con el oponente, porque en una batalla te muestras al otro tal cual eres, muestras la fuerza de tu corazón, y yo pensé que entre él y yo eso se había consumado, que ya no habían pendientes, creía que había entendido sus sentimientos, sé que mi padre no está equivocado, porque creo y entiendo sus palabras, pero... creo que al que no entiendo todavía es a él.

¿Es qué lo he herido con mis palabras? ¿O acaso con mi comportamiento? Me sentía como si me declarara la guerra nuevamente en ese momento, y yo no quería que él se fuera, quería que peleáramos juntos, de lado a lado. Nunca lo hemos hecho, y creo que no lo haremos, pero me hubiera gustado saber que se siente, porque confío en sus habilidades, son impresionantes, lo admiro mucho, juntos sé que llegaríamos muy lejos; no me quejo de Tsubasa, ni de Yuu, ni tampoco de Masamune, pero...

¿Qué tengo que hacer Kyouya? ¿Acaso debo de perder para que tú te sientas bien? ¿Cómo debo actuar en cuanto te vea?. Simplemente no lo sé... siento... miedo de la forma en que te vas a comportar... tengo miedo de que te comportes como si yo no fuera más tu amigo. Es más... ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos aún? Porque... la impresión que tuve ese día antes de empezar la gira por el Campeonato Mundial, fue que tú no querías nada conmigo... salvo derrotarme.

Fin Ginga' s POV

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Africa' s Wild Fang&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Notas Finales: **

Hola, este es el primer intento de un fic Shonen-ai de Metal Fight Beyblade. Sinceramente no se por que lo escribí, es tan sólo un drabble, y es de hasta ahora la única pareja que podría interesarme: KyouyaxGinga, nada concreto, nada definido. Está basado en el capítulo 56 y el 70 de la segunda temporada de Metal Fight Beyblade, cuando Kyouya le dice a Ginga que va a enfrentarse a los mejores Beybluchadores de todo el mundo y que al final volverá para derrotarlo a él, Ginga por el contrario esperaba hacer equipo con Kyouya, pero no sucedió. Y cuando sabe que se enfrentará a Kyouya y los Wild Fang en Africa se nota afligido por lo anterior.

No se si guste, Ni si alguien lo lea, pero si es así me gustaría saber su opinión de este drabble. Para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito de letras verdes de abajo y a escribir. ¿Ok?

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)


End file.
